


[podfic] Five Times Harry Potter Tried to Uncover Buffy Malfoy’s Evil Plot of World Domination (and Failed. A Lot.)

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack that forgot it was Crack, Crossover, F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Immortal Buffy, Podfic, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In which Harry thinks Buffy has horcruces, because no woman in her mid-forties should look like that.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Five Times Harry Potter Tried to Uncover Buffy Malfoy’s Evil Plot of World Domination (and Failed. A Lot.)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Harry Potter Tried to Uncover Buffy Malfoy’s Evil Plot of World Domination (and Failed. A Lot.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094992) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_kenkins/profile)[ **reena_kenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_kenkins/)  

 **Warnings** : post-Series, post-Epilogue, Immortal Buffy, Epilogue Compliant, Crack that forgot it was Crack, Please Don't Hurt Me, Crossover 

**Length:** 00:26:14  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28HP_BtVS%29%20_Five%20Times%20Harry%20Potter%20Tried%20to%20Uncover%20Buffy%20Malfoy_s%20Evil%20Plot%20of%20World%20Domination%20%28and%20Failed.%20A%20Lot.%29_.mp3)** (thank you, [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)  , for hosting me!)


End file.
